The Lost Warrior
by 00cats10
Summary: When Firestar sends a raid on ShadowClan, more is lost than blood. Graystripe has died at the hands of an unknown ShadowClan warrior, and more than ThunderClan grieve for him. T for blood


The Lost Warrior:

A completely fan-made story, in no way based on Erin Hunter's series.

**Author's Note: Ok guys. I know that I'm going to get a bazillion reviews saying "But Graystripe never died!" OR: "But Graystripe Hasn't died yet!" And I know this! I was on youtube, and I saw a bunch of these in my subscriptions! I watched them, and decided to make my own! Happy? Oh, and by the way, I take no credit or ownership in the making, distributing, publishing, or illustrating of Erin Hunter's Warriors Series.**

Graystripe ran through the trees, his clanmates flanking him. They charged through the trees, bracken, moss, and ferns, headed towards the ShadowClan border. They burst through the trees, and closer and closer came the thunderpath, looming dangerously ahead. Most cats slowed, but others were too enveloped in the raid of the ShadowClan camp to slow down. Graystripe plunged forward, hardly making it past a charging monster. To the other side he made it, and his clanmates soon were by his side once more. They continued onwards, and soon, were bursting through the tunnel to the ShadowClan camp, their pelts soaked in mud.

It was a flurry of mud, claws, and fangs, and Graystripe could hardly tell his clanmates from his foes, the Shadowclan warriors. A Hissing sound came from behind the deputy, and he turned, claws unsheathed, slashing the older warrior's underbelly. He dodged through the cats, all-trying to attack him, and soon made it to his leader's side. "Everything doing well, Firestar?" Graystripe asked his friend. Firestar slashed his claws down A ShadowClan She-cat's side, and replied to Graystripe, clearly out of breath, "Yeah. Watch out!" But the leader was too late. A Large Tom had come up beside Graystripe, and had sunk his fangs into the Gray tom's neck. The ShadowClan warrior slunk away after receiving many blows from Firestar. The leader stared wild-eyed at his companion, blood spilling out of the wound. Graystripe was gasping for air, and his vision had been obscured. He couldn't see, and could hardly breath. Things began to grow dark, and Graystripe rasped out his final words. "Firestar...Tell the Clan... I did the best I could...Tell them...Tell them..." He never finished that last sentence. A yowl of anguish arose from all of the battle, and everyone stopped in his or her tracks. This was not a yowl of physical pain, but mental pain. The ThunderClan leader had lost his best friend. His first friend as a clan cat. The ThunderClan cats knew it was a sign of retreat, and they slunk out of the bloodstained clearing. Soon, the only ones left were the ShadowClan cats, Firestar, and Graystripe's now lifeless body. Blackstar padded up, beside the ThunderClan leader, all ferocity gone from his eyes that had been there not a moment before. "Firestar. I am sorry." He said simply. Firestar could only nod. He grabed Graystripe's body by the scruff of his neck, and dragged it back to the ThunderClan camp.

When he returned, the news had obviously spread all throughout the camp. There were murmurs of surprise, of disbelief. But most audible, there was a single yowl of Anguish, coming from Graystripe's mate, Millie, who was running across the clearing, her eyes wide with sorrow, and disbelief. "Who did this?" She called, her eyes wild. "Who did this to him?" Firestar hung his head, not able to look at the queen, or his friend's lifeless body. "We were unable to see the cat's face." The Tom said, his voice empty of emotion. Millie stayed silent, and only her weeps could be heard. Firestar jumped onto the Lowcliff, and called the clan together, although everyone was already in the clearing. "The raid of ShadowClan was cut short, due to a life lost. Our dear friend, Graystripe, was lost in the battle." Cries could now be heard above Millie's, and they sounded like dog's howls in the now cloud-filled sky. It was as though StarClan were grieving the loss of Firestar's friend. The clan soon dispersed, and Graystripe's body was prepared for burring in the morning. The ThunderClan leader pressed his nose into his companion's pelt once more, the scent of him no longer there, masked by herbs, and the scent of blood. Firestar grieved, and the clan was silent. It were as though life had been pulled from every cat in the clan. No one spoke, and the only sound that could be heard was that of which the rain pattering against the ground was making. StarClan really was grieving for the lost warrior.


End file.
